


Healer's Habits

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Mutual Crushes, Oblivious Love Interest, Pining Cullen, Wingman Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon
Summary: 'Habits' is in reference to her tendency to be a total Mother Hen to the point of being assertive.





	Healer's Habits

**Author's Note:**

> 'Habits' is in reference to her tendency to be a total Mother Hen to the point of being assertive.

Cullen frowned at the note in his hand. The new recruit had ended up in the infirmary and Cassandra was holding him alone responsible. Not the idiot who had knocked the man out, no. Instead Cullen was to blame on account of a blithe remark he’d made after seeing the recruit spar with one of the scouts. Cullen pulled his mantle over his shoulders and made his way to the infirmary. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the usual staff of healers and surgeons, but there were a few new faces. One was crouched over the injured recruit. To Cullen’s eyes, there seemed nothing wrong with the man, especially in how easily he snapped to attention upon seeing the Commander. 

“At ease, recruit,” Cullen sighed. “What happened?”

“Nothing to concern yourself over, Commander. Sorry for disturbing you, sir,” the man cowered.

Cullen didn’t think he was scowling at him, but he could have been mistaken. 

“It’s no trouble, recruit,” Cullen assured him.

“He has a name, Commander,” the new healer murmured, seeming to say this more to herself than to him. 

“Recruit Jamesson, isn’t it?” Cullen asked, hands resting on the pommel of his sword.

“Yes, sir!” he yelped.

“Take the rest of the day off, and please be more careful in the future. There’s no shame in going at your own pace.”

“Yes, Commander!” Jamesson said, leaving almost immediately. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met before, Miss?” Cullen asked as politely as he could manage.

All the same, she rolled her eyes. “Sit down, Commander. You’re looking a bit worse for wear today.”

“Have we met before?” Cullen asked. The healer gave no pause as she rooted around for supplies. 

“Yes, but I don’t believe I made a very memorable impression.” She turned and stood in front of Cullen then ran her fingers along the sides of his neck and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He’d grown so numb to the feeling of magic that he couldn’t tell if she was even using it. 

“Forgive me, I hadn’t realized.”

“Quite alright, you were passed out.”

“Pardon?” Cullen gaped.

“Lady Cassandra sent me to your tower last week to check on you. I was the only healer around that time of night, she had little choice, though she said very little about ails you. I still haven’t been able to figure it out so I’ll do my best to continue treating the symptoms that I see, if that is acceptable to you, Commander.”

“I would appreciate it, Miss.”

“Stella. You can call me Stella.”

“I hope I didn’t trouble you. Last week you said?” Cullen asked.

“Need I remind you, Commander, that being a healer means caring for others?”

“That may be, but surely there are others with more urgent concerns.”

“Look around, Commander. Do you see anyone bleeding out?”

“Not at the moment,” he said hesitantly.

“Then let me worry about it, ser.

Headache, sensitivity to light and nausea but no fever,” Stella recited slowly as she made notes.

_How can she possibly know that? _

“Are you a mage?” Cullen asked.

“Your tone seems very accusatory, Commander,” Stella smirked. “I am. Not a very good one though. Just healing related spells.”

Cullen’s cheeks grew flushed.

“I hadn’t meant it to sound as if I were accusing you, my lady.”

“I get it. You were a templar, hard to break those habits. Takes time. You were in Kirkwall someone said. Heard things got real nasty. For everyone.”

“Thank you,” Cullen murmured quietly.

“Better to show you who I am through good deeds, rather than empty words.” Stella was bent over the potions table reading over labels.

“Have you been here in Skyhold for long, Miss Stella?”

“Was mostly in the kitchens. Nobody really knew what to do with me.”

Cullen frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“This should help, Commander.” She held out a potion bottle filled with a pale blue green fluid.

“Is there lyrium in this?” He hoped his tone was more conversational than fearful.

“Ah, the blue color doesn’t come from lyrium. It comes from deep mushrooms. A fair question. A lot of templars worry that I’m trying to over ration them or something.” Stella shrugged.

* * *

“Stella, darling!” Dorian said in Tevene after bursting into the infirmary. 

“Yes, what is it?” She replied also in Tevene. Their exchanges were often in their mother tongue but only when they were alone.

“I’ve seen that strapping Commander come in almost everyday.”

“You’re exaggerating,” she replied even as her cheeks darkened with a blush.

“I am most certainly not! He always walks out with a smile on his face. I do believe he fancies you.”

“So because he smiles after leaving, after being healed, I’m to take that to mean that he likes me?” she scoffed.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I still say that you’d make a fetching pair.”

“He is rather handsome,” Stella murmured.

“I knew he was your type!” Dorian chuckled.

* * *

It was a rare warm, sunny day in Skyhold. Both Dorian and Cullen had decided to take advantage of the weather and were playing chess in the garden. 

“Another game, Commander? You must be distracted to be doing so poorly,” Dorian

“I’ve beaten you three times in a row. I fail to see how that qualifies as poorly,” Cullen groused.

“You need to work on that sassiness, Commander. At this rate you’ll chase away all those starry eyed maidens. I hear there’s one in particular that has caught your eye.”

“Soldiers are terrible gossips. You’d think they had little else to do.”

“So there isn’t anyone you’re interested in? A pity, I’ll have to break the news to her somehow.”

“I didn’t say there wasn’t someone I-” Cullen sighed. “Are you just trying to divert my focus or do you truly wish to know?”

“Only if you feel up to sharing,” Dorian said with a wink.

“There is someone. Though I doubt any feelings I have would be mutual. She always seems rather annoyed with me.”

“You see this woman often then?”

Cullen winced. He’d given himself away.

“Is it that healer girl?”

Cullen’s cheeks were burning. He ran a hand over his face.

“We’re quite close, you know. I could put in a good word for you.”

“I couldn’t possibly,” Cullen argued softly.

“You should tell her.” Dorian’s tone reeked of smugness. “Andraste’s ashes, Cassandra is going to love this. More than my own romantic overtures, I daresay, as intriguing as they are.”

“I hadn’t known you two were close. Has she, I mean… has she mentioned me at all? Surely you can at least tell me if I am bothering her.”

“Yes, aside from sharing a homeland, she’s teaching me some finer techniques for healing spells. My healing spells are typically more in broad strokes, Stella is an artist, truly. She would put countless academics back home to shame. Have you seen her work before?”

“I see what you’re doing,” Cullen muttered, moving the chess pieces back into place. “And no I haven’t. She typically ushers me back out the door before I even ask her how she’s doing. I didn’t know she’s from Tevinter.”

“Does it matter?” Dorian leveled Cullen with a flat stare.

“Of course not. I just didn’t know. I don’t know much about her at all if I’m being honest.”

“And still you’re interested?” Dorian chuckled. “I’ll tell you this about her. She dislikes Tevinter wines, insists they’re made of the blood and tears of slaves. I must admit that particular tidbit did put me off it. I believe she prefers Antivan reds. Something about being able to taste the freedom.”

Cullen caught himself smirking and tried to school his expression back to one of concentration on the match at hand.

* * *

“Lady Stella?” Cullen stood in the doorway of the clinic. He watched as she concentrated intently on healing one of the kitchen boys, Damian, had sliced his hand open. 

Stella had cleaned the wound and began with her healing magic. The pale lilac colored vapors characteristic of Stella’s magic, curled around the wound and coaxed the layers of skin to re knit themselves. The boy was smiling, his cheeks a bit pink by the end of it.

“Thank you my lady,” Damian whispered in awe. He bowed before leaving, sidestepping the Commander.

“Have a seat, Commander. I believe you’re the last patient of the evening. For now anyway,” Stella said briskly and began washing her hands.

“Oh, I’m not here as a patient.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Sit.” Stella pointed at an unused cot. Cullen tucked the bottle of Antivan red safely into his surcoat and sat down. “Any headaches today?”

“Nothing noteworthy.”

“I don’t believe you’d tell me even if it was,” she scoffed. “I’ve seen countless patients much like yourself Commander. They always push themselves too hard.”

Cullen ducked his head to hide a smirk. 

“Something funny, Commander?” Stella asked. She stood before him with her hands on her hips, then rolled her eyes and shook her head. Cullen tried to rein in the shiver that came from her chilled fingers as they seemed to linger over the sides of his neck and forehead. 

“No ma'am,” Cullen murmured.

“Seems you were telling the truth, no headaches or immediate tension. So why are you here, Commander?”

“Delivery.” Cullen pulled out the wine. 

Stella recognized the label and snatched it out of his hands.

“I’m considering this payment, so don’t expect me to share,” Stella said. 

“Was it Dorian?” she asked after hiding the bottle away in her adjacent quarters.

“The wine? Not exactly. He had mentioned that you liked it.”

“Is there a particular reason why he did?”

Cullen’s cheeks went pink. “No. No particular reason.”

“He’s a real busybody,” Stella grumbled. “Cares a lot more than he lets on. Should I be thanking him or you for the wine?”

“Thank Dorian. I probably would have gotten you a bottle of Tevinter wine.” She made a face. “Yes, he did mentioned you don’t care for the stuff.”

“Is there a reason you’re giving me wine, Commander?” Stella eyed him suspiciously.

“A thank you of sorts. You seem to work harder than most in Skyhold, I thought you deserved something nice, something you’d enjoy.”

Stella shivered a little from the draft and wrapped her shawl tighter around herself. It was quiet between them and Cullen worried that he’d said the wrong thing. But she smiled shyly at him.

“Thank you. But I do believe you have a game of wicked grace to get to. If you lose all your clothes again feel free to take refuge here. I’ll probably be asleep, but there are spare trousers in the cupboard there. They won’t be as fancy as your armor but it’s enough to keep your virtue safe. A word of advice though? You’ve got to get better at lying, you’re kind of terrible at it,” she giggled. 

“So I’ve been told,” Cullen sighed. 

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Stella ushered him out the door but Cullen found himself wanting to linger.

“I think this is most we’ve spoken, Lady Stella.”

“I’m no lady, and yes I believe it is.”

* * *

Dorian chuckled and helped himself to some of the wine Cullen had given Stella. 

“So let me get this straight. He asked to spend more time with you, in his innocent Chantry boy way…”

“Stop it,” Stella grumbled, already deep in her cups.

“And you asked him “why?” You’re terrible, Stella, truly. Poor Cullen. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“Shut up, stupid Altus,” she growled.

“Oh you poor little Laetan, can’t even agree to a date without mucking it up,” Dorian chuckled.

“It just didn’t make sense to me. He’s all big important Commander and he wants to spend time with me? 

“Is that so difficult to believe?”

“Makes more sense for him and the Inquisitor or him and Cassandra or Josephine. What interest could I possibly hold aside from some passing curiosity?”

“Both Cassandra and Josephine’s interests lie elsewhere and as for the Inquisitor, she isn’t interested in anyone.”

“Oh. I think I’m going to go talk to Cullen.” She stood quickly.

“Stella,” Dorian interrupted and held her arm gently “as much of a beautiful disaster as that would be, I don’t believe you’d forgive me for letting you face him so very drunk.”

“But he needs to know that I hadn’t meant it like that. You said he already thinks I hate him.”

“Those weren’t the words I used,” Dorian chuckled and guided her towards her bed.

“Remind me to go see him tomorrow,” Stella said. She’d begun to tuck herself in.

“I shall.”

Dorian had little compunction about interrupting a meeting and let himself in to Cullen’s office. There were two soldiers passing off reports, less than Dorian had expected. “Commander? Up for a game?” 

Cullen’s brow grew furrowed. “Dismissed,” he told the soldiers, who shut the door quietly behind themselves. “I’m afraid I won’t be very good company.”

“You’ll have to excuse Stella, she’s not-”

“You don’t have to explain anything Dorian. Lady Stella isn’t interested. Apologize to her for me when you can? I’m certain she’d rather not revisit it with me. It was not my intention to make her feel uncomfortable; that’s not an excuse-”

“Dammit man, do shut up,” Dorian interrupted. “She does fancy you. She’s just not very good at showing it.”

Cullen sat in shocked silence for several beats. “What should I do?” he asked slowly.

“Probably pretend we never had this little talk. I doubt she’d want me interfering. Do be kind to her, she deserves a good man.”

Cullen nodded, still a bit stunned.

* * *

Stella sank into a chair with a sigh and gazed at the stars; she’d been healing since the early hours of the morning and was only now relieved of her duties. It’d been weeks since she’d gotten drunk with Dorian, since she said that she’d go see Cullen to clear things up. By now Dorian had thankfully stop pressing her about it. She was quite fond of him, but she just hadn’t had time to properly assemble her thoughts about the dashing Commander. Stella glanced over at the empty bottle of Antivan red and let out another sigh.

Stella knocked on the door and entered when she was bid.

“Lady Stella, I hadn’t been expecting you. Is there something you need?” Cullen asked.

“Just for you to listen,” she said softly. “It’s difficult for me to see the actions of someone so far above my station as yourself, your interest in me- it’s difficult to see it as genuine because that’s all I knew in Tevinter. I couldn’t imagine why you’d want to spend time with me. The question slipped from my lips before I’d thought it through. If you still wish to spend time together, I’d like that very much.”

“I’ll not ask about your past, but please know that I’m always willing to listen.” Cullen smiled warmly at her.

“Thank you.”

“Are you busy now?” 

“No, I’m done for the day.”

“Have you eaten supper?”

“No. To be honest my stomach was kind of all twisted in knots.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Well, it is now. You’re a little intimidating though; the Commander of the Inquisition. I’m just a nobody, and from Tevinter no less. I have no dowry, or political connections to offer-”

“Do you know what it was that first caught my attention with you?”

She shrugged.

“You gave me a bit of a dressing down even knowing who I am.”

“Oh Maker, did I really?”

“More than once if I recall,” he smirked.

Stella covered her face and groaned.

“That boldness and confidence are some of your finer qualities.”

“If those are some of the better ones, I’m afraid to ask about the bad ones.”

“I haven’t noticed any,” Cullen grinned.

“Were you always this smooth?” she gaped.

“Your boldness is inspiring.”

“Just stop,” Stella groaned waving her hand at him.

Cullen’s laugh was infectious.


End file.
